Pelear
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: El odio hacia los mutantes se expandió en la escuela y para muchos, es mejor agachar la cabeza. #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Día10Pelear


_**Nota:** traté de ponerme al día con el FicToberEs y solo logré sacar proyectos muy largos, me odio por eso, pero también amo la creatividad y mi nulo interés por dejar de publicar._

 _Más angst y cosas políticas... Y OC's, porque tengo ganas. Así que solo aclaro que esto es AU, que Many, Sam y los imbéciles brabucones son míos._

 _Como dije, esto se me fue largo, así que seguro hay segundo capitulo y no sé si más._

 _ **Día diez. Palabra: pelear.**_

*

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que John había metido la pata en grande.

Claro, John metiendo la pata podría ser gracioso y podría terminar muy bien, si sus amigos estaban por ahí. Pero esa no era la situación. Pues la última vez que Pyro metió la pata, le había costado la vida a alguien. Y ese alguien era solo un niño.

Dios, que Many creía que incluso aquello pudo arreglarse, pero no esa vez. No, porque John podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una mala persona y mucho menos podía ser alguien que mal tratara a un niño.

John se desmoronó en un instante, luego de aquello.

 _Depresión_. O eso fue lo que dijo el doctor, luego de que sacaran a John del agua, cuando se había tomado un frasco de píldoras. Un poco más y la historia sería otra... Aunque nadie podría estar seguro de que les gustara el rumbo que había tomado la historia.

John (porque había pedido que dejaran de llamarlo Pyro, cuando al fin aceptó el tratamiento psiquiátrico y dejara de usar sus poderes), regresó a la escuela al final. Se suponía que debía ser bueno para él, pero en un pueblucho como ese, las noticias corrían asquerosamente rápido. Todos sabían que el muti había matado a un niñito inocente y definitivamente a nadie le importaba que ese muti hubiera tratado de matarse a sí mismo por eso. John ya no podía caminar por los pasillos solo, porque alguien siempre tenía un insulto o un empujón para él.

Y si toda esa porquería no fuera suficiente, el odio a los mutantes se propagó como la peste. Si antes "muti" era un insulto, ahora era el motivo por el que te volvías un blanco. Caminar por esa escuela era difícil para cualquiera que hiciera algo raro. Todos comenzaron a agachar la cabeza y tratar de pasar desapercibidos. El miedo era tan palpable como el odio.

Many, por su lado, era un problema constante, desde aquel día en que desintegró el cuaderno de un tarado que sostenía que los mutantes eran armas no registradas, en el club de debate. Nadie quizo sentarse con ella, luego de eso, y solo podía hacer equipo con Scott Summers y Lorna Dane. Le daba lo mismo, no quería aguantar a nadie más que a esos dos ñoños y después de todo, solo estaba en ese club por ser estúpida y no llegar a tiempo para inscribirse en otro. Remy la consolaba con que al menos podría trabajar con su ansiedad social y la cosa de no poder hablar en voz alta.

Los mutantes se estaban agrupando, silenciosos, pasando desapercibidos, como si así pudieran sobrevivir en esa escuela. Tal y como ocurría ese día, en la hora del almuerzo, cuando en esa mesa, comían en silencio los gemelos Maximoff, Remy, John y ella. Apenas terminaran, se levantarían para pasar el resto del almuerzo en las canchas de fútbol que nadie visitaba a esa hora. Remy, Pietro y ni siquiera ellas, aguantaban mucha mierda de nadie, cuando trataban de fastidiar a John y si seguían buscando peleas y amenazando a idiotas, los únicos en problemas serían ellos (siempre lo eran, el sub director sabía que eran mutantes y si los niños humanos los acusaban, les creía, aunque fuese una obvia mentira).

Many estaba perdida en su mente, como siempre, comiendo, cuando un barullo diferente se oyó cerca. Eran los imbéciles del equipo de fútbol (el mismo equipo de fútbol que Remy dejó, luego de que vieran sus ojos rojos y nadie le volviera a pasar el balón o protegerlo cuando le tocaba ser el corredor), fastidiando a un chico pelirrojo. Lo estaban empujando y haciendo bromas, mientras hacían la fila para buscar el almuerzo. Many hizo el esfuerzo por dejar de prestar atención.

—¡Vamos, muti! Sé que nos aprecias, como para invitarnos —decía uno ¿Cuál era su nombre? A Remy nunca le había agradado. Un imbécil que repetía por tercera vez el mismo año. Ya debería haberse graduado.

—Claro, Seth —balbuceaba el chico de rizos rojos y pecas. Se hacía pequeño, como si así pudiera evitar el impacto de un golpe que no llegaba, riendo nerviosamente.

Manuela, ahí sentada, con la mirada clavada en su comida, como cada uno de los que estaban en esa mesa (y como seguro cada mutante en ese comedor) sentía su estómago apretado y la impotencia patética escalando desde el fondo de su ser.

—Oigan, oigan... —pudo distinguir apenas la voz de la cocinera, que la hizo creer que tal vez alguien pararía aquello. Tan idiota, Manuela creyó que lo haría—. A prisa, rojo. Los demás también quieren comer.

 _Sí, como no._

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó el chico. Y ella no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que levantar sus enormes ojos negros de su comida, para ver a cuatro idiotas, revoloteando alrededor del pelirrojo con esa camiseta de Pink Floyd y ojos verdes. Supo el color porque sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo más que agachar la cabeza.

Nadie ayudaría a ese chico. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a esa mierda. _Todos estaban tan asustados._

Claro, eso era lo que ella pensó. Ella estaba tan segura de eso, porque no notó a John. Ella no vio la ira en los ojos de su mejor amigo ni la impotencia que hacía a su estómago contraerse de manera dolorosa.

La morenita de quince años, no vio al chico de cabello castaño apretando los dientes ni supo lo que pensaba.

Many no vio a John paseando su mirada por todo el comedor, asqueado de cada persona fingiendo que nada estaba ocurriendo. Asqueado de que sus amigos pudieran defenderlo y defenderse, pero se preocuparan tanto por pasar desapercibidos que no hicieran nada al respecto, en ese instante.

Many jugó con las mangas de su sudadera con capucha (que pertenecía a John), mientras intentaba no pensar en el nuevo cardenal de insultos hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Compraste esto? ¡Nadie quiere esto, Samuel! —le dijo el imbécil de Seth. Su voz muy grave y su risa que sonaba a un resoplido. Hacía sonar el nombre del otro chico como un insulto.

—Tú lo elegiste, Seth —trató de defenderse, con un tono tan bajo que a penas se escuchó por sobre el barullo de la multitud en el comedor.

—¿Qué dijiste? —lo retó, con el trío de imbéciles que llevaba la chaqueta del equipo, carcajeándose. Seguro para ellos eso era tan inteligente—. ¿Qué dijiste, Samuel? —repitió más alto, más cerca del muchacho pelirrojo al que doblaba en tamaño.

—Nada, es solo... —tartamudeó, haciéndose más pequeño, tratando de retroceder, para encontrarse con un empujón de uno de los imbéciles, que lo obligó a volver a su lugar. El idiota de piel oscura se carcajeó.

—¿Es solo? ¿Es solo qué, Samuel? —lo seguía punzando, usando un tono burlón.

—Nada, nada... —se apresuró a negar.

Nadie haría nada por él.

—Así me gusta, muti. Ahora ve por pizza, odio esta mierda de guisado —le ordenó con asco.

—Pero, Seth, yo no tengo más dinero, tal vez... —trató de explicar tímidamente.

—¡Que vayas, muti! —vociferó, volteando la fuente que el tal Samuel llevaba en sus manos, de un manotazo. El pelirrojo quedó empapado del dichoso guisado, para luego ser empujado en dirección a la fila de la comida.

Many cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera evitarse un poco del dolor. Las carcajadas estúpidas se hacían eco entre los tipos y ella no lo vio. Ella no vio a John. Claro que no.

John se movió en un impulso, tomando su bandeja de comida, desde un extremo, sin importarle derramar todo sobre la mesa y deshizo las zancadas que lo separaban del grupo de imbéciles, al tiempo que su bandeja, sostenida con ambas manos, viajaba desde atrás hacia adelante, con todas sus fuerzas, para impactar en la cara de Seth. Dejó que la bandeja siguiera su trayectoria, para luego regresarla, desde abajo, barriendo con fuerza, esta vez para golpear en la quijada al tipo larguirucho, solo para terminar bajandola, aún sostenida con ambas manos, cayendo con todo el peso en la cabeza del tercero.

—¿Qué demonios...? —gruñó el cuarto. Un rubio de quijada cuadrada, que había levantado los puños.

Manuela, al igual que todos los de la mesa, observaban anonadados.

El rubio trató de arrojar un puñetazo, pero John lo esquivó con un movimiento fluido; al igual que el segundo intento; para luego acercarse y patearlo en la articulación de la pierna, haciéndolo caer con todo el peso en la rodilla, junto a un gruñido que fue sofocado por un nuevo golpe de la bandeja en su rostro.

Entonces, Many fue capaz de entender que el comedor entero estaba en silencio. No más barullo, no más risas.

 _El muti asesino de niños acababa de golpear a los chicos del equipo de fútbol._

El enfrentamiento no había durado ni un minuto. John estaba sosteniendo su bandeja, con ambas manos; tan fuerte que temblaba; respirando pesadamente, con la mirada ardiendo.

—¿Qué harás, muti? —lo trató de retar Seth, con dificultades para ponerse de pie. Su cara estabaenrojecida, dando señas de que se pondría morado luego—. ¿Vas a quemarnos?

Y las solas palabras hicieron que Many sintiera deseos de llorar. No de llana tristeza, no solo porque se sintiera ofendida como mutante, sino porque sabía cómo la idea de John quemando era algo tan doloroso para su amigo. Ella se sintió ofendida y enfadada, a un grado que la repugnaba.

—No necesito mis poderes para detenerte, imbécil —oyó a John, en un gruñido ronco.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó el idiota de Seth, todo odio en sus palabras, dando un paso que lo dejaba más cerca de John. Este último, no retrocedió, sino que levantó el mentón, con mirada desafiante y una sonrisa arrogante que haría salirse de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Y Many lo vio, entonces fue que lo vio: ese era Pyro de vuelta.

Cuando los otros imbéciles se cuadraron para seguir a Seth, fue toda la maldita señal que necesitaban; Remy salió de la mesa, con un solo movimiento fluido, seguido por Pietro, luciendo aburrido, pero tan enojado que su mirada daba escalofríos. El maldito hijo de Magneto estaba ahí.

—Pensé que no nos meteríamos en peleas otra vez —dijo Wanda, con una curiosidad inocente que solo ella podría tener en ese momento. Había algo de preocupación en su mirada.

—Es defensa —soltó Many, a modo de triste argumento, antes de ponerse de pie para seguir a los demás, con Wanda pisando sus talones.

—¿Tú también, LeBeau? —decía Seth, en tanto Manuela se escabullía para alcanzar al tal Samuel y tomarlo de la muñeca. Él dio un respingo, tal vez tan asustado como sorprendido (si tan solo supiera que Many tuvo tanto miedo como él, al ponerle la mano encima), pero se relajó cuando vio a la pequeña muchachita que apenas le llegaba al hombro, conminándolo a seguirla hasta detrás de sus amigos.

—Oh, _monsiour_ —decía Remy, tan relajado como él bien sabía fingir—, sé que Allerdyce puede con ustedes, pero es injusta una pelea de cuatro contra uno.

—LeBeau, hazte un favor y escapa, como escapaste del equipo —le gritó el tarado rubio.

A la mierda, si Remy no le pateaba el trasero, Many acababa de decidir que podía patearlo en los testículos, definitivamente.

—Se meterán en problemas —trató de argumentar el pelirrojo, en un susurro, para que solo la morenita lo oyera.

—Siempre lo estamos —masculló ella.

—¡Todos ustedes, basta! —se oyó la voz potente del profesor de Química, que debió estar vigilando la hora del almuerzo, pero solía irse a fumar un cigarrillo—. A la oficina del director, ahora —les ordenó a los chicos del equipo de fútbol y a John. La mano de John sangraba, debido a haber presionado con demasiada fuerza la bandeja que aún sostenía, haciendo saltar una uña; no había forma de fingir demencia, así como los imbéciles no podrían ocultar los golpes que llevaban.

—¡Pero señor! —protestó el larguirucho.

Y maldición, que Manuela sintió la ira, la más pura indignación, cuando vio al profesor guiñarle un ojo a los imbéciles.

Claro que siempre eran ellos los que estaban en problemas. Después de todo ¿quién estaría del lado de los mutis?

John se giró para dejar la bandeja, deformada por los golpes que había dado, sobre la mesa donde se habían derramado todos sus alimentos, antes de seguir al profesor. Lucía cansado, cabizbajo y tan derrotado como sus amigos.

—No le dije que viniera, jovencito —señaló el profesor, a modo de regaño, cuando Samuel comenzó a caminar.

—Yo estuve en la pelea, señor —respondió el pelirrojo—. Ya sabe —dijo señalándose a sí mismo y la suciedad que traía encima—. Perdí en el segundo dos, más o menos —explicó animadamente. Tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía querer dar un brinco en cada palabra. Era triste pensar que ese era el mismo chico al que estaban tratando como basura hacía un momento.

—Adelante, Sam —le concedió permiso, con algo así como un resoplido exhausto. Parecía conocerlo.

—Gracias —susurró para que solo John lo oyera. Este último se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Le diré la verdad al director —le prometió.

Many los vio irse y se preguntó si Pyro era consciente de cómo había movido a los suyos a pelear.

*

 _ **Nota:** Dios, que esto puede continuar. Pero sí, puedo dejarlo aquí por ahora; como también puedo dejarlo así para siempre. Me agrada esta lbertad._

 _Gracias por leer y saben que me emociona saber qué opinan. Vamos, que los OC necesitan tomatazos (?_

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
